She Will Be Loved
by Jamie-Leah
Summary: Four years after the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort, twenty-one year old Hermione Granger is an employee for the ministry of magic in the magical law enforcement department. When arrives the big international Quidditch Cup tournament, she is sent over
1. Chapter one: The new assignment

She will be loved

Hermione/Oliver

Adventure/Romance

Short Summary:

Four years after the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort, twenty-one year old Hermione Granger is an employee for the ministry of magic in the magical law enforcement department. When arrives the big international Quidditch Cup tournament, she is sent over to help the aurors and to make sure that the law is respected. That's when she meets up with the old Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood…

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor anything that has something to do with the world J.K. Rowling created.

Rating:

PG13 for language, violence and further mature scenes. No worries, I will warn you when they come!

* * *

**Chapter one: The new assignment**

'Miss Granger, Mr. Vidcount would like to see you in his office.'

Hermione looked up at the old lady standing in the doorway of her office. Why on earth would the head of her department want to see her; had she done anything wrong? Or was it something she hadn't done? Suddenly jumping to the worst conclusions, she began to panic.

'All right, thank you Miss Polaski.'

She smiled politely to the aged witch and closed the document she was studying, appearing very calm on the outside. She stood up and made her way towards her boss's office, which wasn't very far way. When she knocked on his door, a young man in his late twenties looked up at her and grinned.

'Ah, Hermione, please come in and make yourself comfortable.' He stood up and reached her at the doorway. 'I'll be with you in just a moment.'

Hermione couldn't help but blush lightly as he grinned at her and nodded quickly, yet lightly as he walked by her and exited his office. Since the first day that she had started working for the ministry, since the first moment that she had set eyes on her new boss, Hermione knew that she had been captured by love at first sight. Wes Vidcount was a very charming young man, very polite, smart and caring, plus very good-looking. He was the kind of man that every woman fell for. She walked over to the living chair placed in front of Wes's desk and sat down. She placed her hands together, bit her bottom lip nervously and waited for her boss to come back; which didn't take very long. He walked back in two minutes later and sat down behind hid desk.

'So, how are you today Hermione?' He asked her very casually.

'I'm fine, thanks. You?' She answered awkwardly.

'Good, very good thank you. Tell me, have you got anything planned for Friday night?'

This question shocked Hermione.

'Well, no sir. Why, is there an empty space and you want me to fill in?'

That could be the only reasonable reason. That's what she thought, until she heard him laugh.

'No, that is not the case. I was thinking of something much more pleasant.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'I was wondering if you'd want to join me to dinner.'

Hermione's jaw literally dropped, taken by complete shock. He, Wes Vidcount, head of her department and most charming man in the building, was asking her out for dinner. She couldn't see there any logic what-so-ever!

'Bu-but sir-'

'I insist and it will be my treat.'

'Sir, I can't-'

'And will you please stop calling me sir? It makes me feel old. Call me Wes.'

'Ok, but-'

'So we're settled for Friday then?'

'Well I-'

'Perfect! I'll be picking you up at seven pm. Thank you for your time Hermione you may return to your office now.'

Wes looked back down at his papers on his desk and started working. Hermione stood up slowly and uncertainly walked out of his office. "What the bloody hell just happened?" was all she could think. She sat down behind her own desk and just stared down at it. There, beneath a plastic sheet, laid about a dozen pictures. She looked at the one with Ginny and Harry on it and smiled weakly. Ginny had her hands placed over her over-grown belly and Harry was behind with his arms wrapped around her. They hadn't been married for a year yet and they were expecting their first child in exactly two months. Hermione envied them. Her eyes then drifted towards another picture of herself and a red-head. Her eyes watered lightly. Four years ago, she had lost her best friend, her soul mate and lover all at once. He had been her first and only true love, and he was one of the unfortunate people to die during the war of the dark lord. She hadn't loved anyone since. She had liked, but not loved. She smiled sadly as Ron and she kissed in the picture and looked up, sighing deeply. She really had to stop thinking about it. Ron would want her to live on happily. She took the document she was about to read before being interrupted and opened it. "Oh right, the Quidditch world Cup is just next month!" She remembered. She gently tossed the picture cut from the daily prophet and read what was written on the page under it. After reading it over very quickly, a smile instantly came back on her face. Her next assignment was to go to the Quidditch world Cup and to make sure that the law was respected. She would have a great tent set up for her and free great seats to actually watch the matches. How could it get any better? So little did she know…

* * *

Ok, so it's a bit short! This is the first post, they'll get longer with time!!

-nods-

Please read and review!!


	2. Chapter two: The perfect dress

**Chapter two: The perfect dress**

'Oh hell Ginny I don't know what to wear!! This is awful, maybe I just shouldn't go!'

Hermione whined desperately and plopped herself down on her bed. Ginny laughed and looked down at her best friend.

'Hermione Granger quit being a drama queen and look up at me. Trust me it's not awful at all! How can you not find "the perfect dress" when you've got twenty dresses hanging in your closet just waiting to be worn?'

Hermione looked over to her closet and blushed very lightly. True, she had just about twenty dresses hanging there, but none of them seemed fit to be worn on a date with Wes.

'I know Gin but I want to wear the perfect one for him. I haven't been on a date since Ron di- left."

She still refused to pronounce the word. She frowned and looked back down, then heard Ginny sigh and sit down next to her.

'Listen, I know it's hard moving on, but you have to. Ron would want you to. Tell you what; why don't you wear the dress that you prefer. Don't even think about what Wes is gonna think. If you feel beautiful, everyone else around you will approve.'

She gently placed a hand on Hermione's back, who looked up at her. She smiled weakly and leaned her head her head on Ginny's shoulder.

'Thanks Ginny, I'll take you as my example.'

Her best friend grinned brightly and placed her hands over her belly.

'I do feel beautiful like this and I could stay this way for ever.' She laughed. 'When I told Harry that I wanted a family as large as mine, he said that it was probably the best thing he'd heard me say since the day I said "I do". I think he wants our child to have the complete childhood he did as a 'single child', in a sense. That Dudley bloke really ruined his early years…'

Hermione laughed a bit and sighed. She and Ron had talked about it too once, and they had both agreed on having a large family also. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and stood up. She entered her walk-in closet and looked through her dresses; she knew exactly which one she wanted to wear. It was a knee-length, burgundy red dress with tiny sparkles all over it. It had spaghetti straps and the bottom was wavy and layered. Not only was it her favorite dress, but it was also the last gift she had received from Ron before he passed away. She took it carefully off it's hook and walked out of the closet.

'I, I think I found it.'

Ginny smiled at her, knowing exactly where that dress came from, and nodded.

'Good. Now get back in there and put it on. You've only got and hour left to get ready!'

'An hour left?! Dammit!!'

Hermione ran back inside her closet, closed the doors and quickly started changing. She came out less than two minutes later and hurried towards the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave herself a desperate look. Her hair wasn't all that bad, but it still definitely needed work. Forty-five minutes after, she was finally ready. She had taken the time to transform her hair from bushy and curly to slick, shiny and flat. Her eyes were decorated with a light gold eye-shadow to match her chocolate eyes, a very small line of black eye-liner and mascara. And for her lips, a simple light, almost transparent, pink lip gloss. Ginny, who had been flipping through the pages of old witch weekly editions, almost gasped when she saw her best friend come out of the bathroom.

'Hermione you look great! Look at you! Your hair, it's flat! And your make-up –'

Hermione laughed, blushing lightly.

'It's not all that great, but thanks.'

She turned towards her full length mirror and breathed in deeply, almost nervously. She noticed Ginny standing behind her with a confident smile.

'Don't worry Hermione, it'll be great. Stop worrying and just have fun alright?'

Hermione nodded. Just as she did, her door bell rang making her jump in surprise. Ginny laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

'I'll get the door; you do last minute check-ups.'

She walked out of Hermione's view, who glanced towards the mirror. Hermione heard the door open, Ginny talk and the door close again. She heard her laugh and finally recognized Wes's voice. "Oh gosh". So took a deep breath and walked out of her room. As she entered the kitchen, both stopped talking and looked towards her.

'Hermione, you look absolutely stunning!' Wes exclaimed.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn uncontrollably. Ginny beamed at them and put her jacket on.

'Well, it's time for me to leave. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione. Bye guys, have fun!'

She winked at Hermione and left. Wes, who hadn't noticed this, grinned at the beautiful girl before him. He took her long jacket and held it up to help her put it on. Hermione smiled shyly, walked over to him and let him put her jacket on.

'That dress you are wearing is beautiful on you, Hermione. You wear it wonderfully.'

He whispered in her ear as he slipped her arms through the sleeves. Shivers ran down her spine. Not exactly knowing what to say, Hermione turned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you. He realized it of course and grinned brightly, showing off his perfect white teeth. He reached down, took her soft hand in his and opened her apartment door.

'Shall we go off to dinner now?'

'Yes we shall.'

* * *

Wow, I've already got a reader!! Thanks a bunch BrennaM!!


	3. Autors note

Hey guys!

Sorry for disappearing for the last few days, I was busy studying for my exams! It's all over now though! So yeah, I just wanted to tell you that AND I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year if I don't come back until next year!(I'll be moving around all the time to see the family). So that's it! Enjoy your christmas holidays, they go by fast!!

Bye!!

Love, Jamie-Leah

Ps: And thanks everyone, including my new readers,for all your posts/reviews!! I never thought I'd actually get readers, with all the stories there is on this web site..


	4. Sorry!

Oh my god I am soo sorry guys for taking so long to answer! We left during the Christmas holidays, and during that time there was a snow storm and we lost all power at home. Of course, the computer had to brake down.

-rolls eyes-

-sighs-

We had to send it to this repair guy who took all this time to fix it. Sorry again!

And thanks for all your great reviews! They really mean a lot to me, considering that I want to be a professional writer and stuff… Thanks for the advice, PartizzzleUpInHerr. I noticed that in books, they wrote it with only the ('), but then again I guess it is easier to read when its (").

I'm really sorry for all this waiting, and hope that I haven't lost too much of you guys! I haven't forgotten about you promise! A new post will be up very shortly! Thanks!


End file.
